


A Much Needed Break

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 7





	A Much Needed Break

It was a long ass night. You could hear the screams all the way from the house. By morning, everything was back to normal. Vincent locked himself away in his workshop, and Bo was being his regular obnoxious self. You would leave food for Vincent outside of his door, and it would be gone by the next meal time. This happened for about a week or so until you got fed up.  
You barged loudly into Vincent’s workshop, making him jump in surprise. “I’ve had enough! You will take a break and not work yourself to death. And I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”  
He sighed loudly, but obeyed. You were even more stubborn than he was. Dragging him into the kitchen, you made him a sandwich and gave him a large glass of water.  
Let’s open the town and walk around, he signed.  
“Alright, finish your food and I’ll turn on the switches!”  
Hand-in-hand, the two of you walked out of the house toward the abandoned town that looked open for business. First, you went to the pet store. Pretending the pets were real, you ooooed and ahhhhed over each one before leaving for the grocery store. Of course, most of the food there had gone bad, but you tried some of it anyway. That was a bad idea, and Vincent laughed as you made a face while swallowing the food.  
Next, you went into a clothing store. Now this is gonna be fun, you thought. You both picked out a few crazy outfit combinations for each other and showed them off to each other.  
The first outfit you chose for Vincent was a white blouse, a black skirt, heels, and a cowboy hat. When he stumbled out of the dressing room, you burst into laughter. Then you took out your phone and took a picture.  
The first outfit he chose for you was a fancy blue dress with hiking boots and a pirate hat. He laughed when you came out, which made you smile. Looking in the mirror, you started laughing hysterically at yourself.  
The second outfit that you chose for Vincent was a sexy red dress with cowboy boots. You both laughed before snapping another picture. And secretly? You thought he looked hot like that, his muscles on display. You mentally made a note to grab the dress later and bring it back to the house.  
The second outfit that he chose for you was tight leather pants with an ugly Christmas sweater and heels that did not match at all, with a sombrero to pull the look together. You laughed at the sweater, hat, and shoes but you loved the pants. Vincent doubled over in laughter.  
When you were both done there, you went to see the movie theatre. What Ever Happened to Baby Jane, of course, was the only film available to watch, so the two of you settled down. When it was over, the two of you walked hand-in-hand back to the house.  
Thank you, I needed that break, Vincent signed. You kissed him on the cheek.  
“What did I tell you? I’m always right.”


End file.
